Korra The Avatar Episode 12
by SkyDawn1
Summary: In this episode, Korra goes to an underwater kingdom to get her bra back! fun thing's happen too so stay tuned for more fun!


Korra The Avatar Episode 12 The Water Trial

I continued speeding along only to hit a wall of water as I hit a nearby wall and gently fell to the floor as my vision began to fade as I struggled to keep my mouth closed as my vision left me, and as I laid there I began crying as I knew this was going to be the end of me as I felt a kiss cross my lips as I opened my eyes and came face to face with a girl...or...mermaid as I looked around "hey d..." I began saying as I held my mouth to notice...I wasn't choking...I wasn't suffocating either as I took my hands from my mouth "what's going on?" I said as the mermaid came up to me "your cute" she said as my eyes rolled "seriously! it seems I have a habit of telling every girl I come across that I'm married!" I said as she kissed me again "look you're so hot but I have a wife...her names Asami and I would really love to go home and see her so is there a water bending ball around here somewhere?" I said as the mermaid took my top and began swimming away from me "HEY THAT'S MY TOP!" I screamed as I swam after her as she started going around the different plant life and twists and turns that came from down here as I was beginning to lose my patience as I looked at my white shirt as I took it off exposing my blue bra as I waved it at the mermaid "hey mermaid! you want my shirt as well?" I said as the mermaid came at me as I fire bent at the ground causing a lot of smoke to blind the mermaid as I snuck around her and took back my top as I started to swim away from her only to get to a big opening as my jaw hit the floor "great! I traded a town of lava for a kingdom of water!" I said as the mermaid managed to take my bra as I held the top up to my chest blushing "h...hey! pervert!" I shouted as I slipped my top on and swam after her as I tied my white shirt around my waist as she disappeared into the kingdom "great! my bra is gone and the girl who stole it is long gone from here" I said sighing as I began to swim around the little city they had there "okay...is this like Atlantis?" I said as I saw mermaids and mermen swimming past me as I swam down to a little cafe to which I went inside to find a lot of mermen and mermaids sitting while chatting and drinking as I was confused by how you can drink anything underwater as I swam up to the barista "Ummm hi...have you seen a mermaid about this tall and wearing a bright red shells on her breasts and has a blue bra?" I said as the girl smiled "you mean the princess?" she said as I sighed and slapped my head with my hand "ANOTHER PRINCESS?!" I screamed as the store looked at me as the girl sighed "yes...another one smartass" she said as I sighed "listen this princess stole the bra from my body...I want to go where she is so I can get it back and not have to see my tits under this top because the water here is making my top move out" I said blushing as I regretted I ever said that as the girl turned around before turning back around and handing me a shell bra "there you go" she said as I turned and went to a corner as I lifted my top up and placed the shell bra on myself as I lowered the top and went back to the girl "...thanks...now can you please tell me where I can find the princess?" I said as the girl turned around again only to give me a small map "the princess is in this mansion here" she said pointing to the middle of the map "okay thank you" I said bowing as she continued "to see her you're gonna need three tokens of entry from the three monsters that inhabit this kingdom" she added as my mouth fell open "you...have monsters here...that have tokens...just so I can see the princess that has MY bra...why can't I go in there without the tokens?" I said as she slapped her head "because you'll be killed by the system we have in place of a hundred tridents" she said as I rolled my eyes "oh no don't want to get hit with a million pieces of gum now" I said sarcastically as she looked at me confused "no tridents are we..." she began to say as I stopped her "it was a joke! geez" I said sighing as she rolled her eyes "look is that all?" she said as I glared at her "yes...that is all..." I said swimming backwards as I bumped into a merman as I turned around "sorry" I said going past him as I stared at the girl before leaving.

"This has been fire benders watch! today Amon has publically dated the execution of two of the avatars parents as it will be a live event,  
and fire bender stocks are on the rise with each new country under our control! more news as we get it" the TV reporter said as Mako turned off the TV and sighed "damn it! there going to execute Korra's parents?" Mako said as Bolin thought to himself "I never saw her parents until that picture came out" he said as Mako nodded "so how is Asami?" Bolin added as Mako just sighed "still the same...she refuses to come out of that work area she made...I kinda feel terrible for her" he said as Bolin sighed "I guess it was hard letting Korra go to Asami like that...you two really did love each other" he said as Mako lied back "Nah...it wasn't meant to be with me and Korra...  
I knew that when Asami entered the picture...it was worth a try though" he said laughing "imagine...me with Korra...well that dream is over" he said as he got up and looked around the air temple "this place is great though but I think Asami is hallucinating" Mako said as Bolin got up "what do you mean?" he said as Mako laughed "she claimed she saw mountains and trees when were on an island that is surrounded by water" he said as they both laughed "yeah and this place is beautiful with all the towers and buildings...don't know why Korra and the others were only interested in that little hut when we have a long building right there!" he said pointing to the building as Mako stretched "yea plus I can't help noticing that city right over there" he said pointing to a city "wait! isn't that...REPUBLIC CITY!?"  
Bolin screamed as Mako's eyes widened "of course! I'm so stupid! we've been here before" Mako laughed as Bolin smiled "I'm guessing with all the stress lately we kinda forgot everything" he said as Mako sat back down "yeah...it makes you wonder" he said laying back as he looked at the clouds in the sky.

"Okay now...she said there are three monsters that inhabit this area...all I need to do is find them and get these tokens and then I won't have to be beaten to death with gum" I said knowing in the back of my mind that trident was the best gum as I swam over to what looked like a cave "oh great! the old monster in the cave cliche again!" I said as I went inside my surroundings began to get more and more dark "great...I wonder what the first monsters gonna be?" what a shark! or-or an octopus! or a-" I began to say as a row of sharp fangs greeted me as I gulped "a whatever that is" I said floating back as a claw shot out at me as I teleported to the side "HOLY! my teleportation is now under my control...sweet!" I said as another claw came at me as I teleported to the right "listen up you...whatever you are! I'm here to get that token that you have so I can go inside this palace and get my bra back! you got a problem with that buddy?" I said as the monster moved up to me and smiled as I gulped "yeah...nice chatting with ya...I'm going to swim away screaming now" I said as I started swimming as the monster opened it's mouth and swallowed me whole "SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" I screamed as I fell down its throat only to land in its stomach "great just great! now I can't get the token because mister monster shit basket just ate me for lunch!" I shouted as I looked around only to find something shiny "what the?" I said getting up and walking over to the shiny object, and upon grabbing and pulling it out I was happy "well well well...the token was inside of this monsters stomach...but I'm still trapped in t...wait...there's no water in the monsters stomach so..." I began saying as I looked at my hands "flame on baby" I said thrusting my hand out as a wave of fire poured out and hit the inside of the monsters stomach as the monster began to cough loudly as I then placed the token in my pocket and air bent myself up his throat and emerged out of his mouth as I landed on the ground "damn you smell bad on the inside" I said as the monster roared loudly as the ceiling of the cave began to shake violently "too bad I have to go big fella!" I said as the monster shot five claws at me as I dodged every one as I swam out of there as fast as I could only to turn around and earth bend the entrance of the cave to block the monster from coming out "WHEW! now that was a hairy situation to be sure...but at least I have this token" I said as I took out the token and looked at it smiling before putting it back in my pocket and leaving.

"DAMNIT!" Asami screamed as Pema and Kya ran to where she was "Asami sweety are you okay?" Pema said as Asami broke down and started to sob hard as Pema and Kya walked over to her and hugged her "sweety...you're trying to put on a brave face but you have to admit it...you miss Korra with all your heart" Pema said as Asami wiped her eyes "it's just not fair! Korra is my wife! I should be there with her damnit!" she said slamming her fist against the ground as Kya moved her head to where they locked eyes "listen Asami, Korra is tough,  
heck I know she's tough! she will make it out of there and be back in your arms before you know it!" she said as Asami wiped her eyes again "it's just...it's just hard" Asami said as the two girls picked her up "you know what you need?" Pema said as Kya tried to stop her "we need to go to a strip club!" Pema said as Kya slapped her head "a...strip club?" Asami said as Pema smiled and nodded "yea! what a better way to relax and think about other things! like...I don't know but we'll see!" she said as Asami looked at her "aren't you a mother? and I don't re-" she began to say only to have Pema pull Asami over to Oogi as she smiled "Pema, I don't think this is a good idea" she said as Pema just waved a hand "yip yip Oogi" she said as the bison flew away into the sky "Tenzin is gonna kill you Pema!" Kya said as Pema smiled "oh no he won't" she said as they reached the strip club near Virginia as Oogi set down "come on in!" Pema said as they all jumped down and went inside only to smell cheap perfume, beer and cigarettes as Asami waved a hand across her face trying to get the smells out of her line of smell as the entered the main area to see a lot of fire benders and four girls on the poles as Pema smiled "see guys! now let's find a seat!" she said as they found a four chair seat as they all sat down as a topless girl with nipple pasties went over and bent down "hi everyone! my names Jessica! would you all like a drink?" she said as Pema smiled "yes baby! I would like a beer and you all can order what you want! this is all on me" she said as Asami wiped her eyes as Jessica looked at her "hey hey baby, what's wrong?" Jessica asked as Asami turned her head and blushed "I know that look...Jennifer! take my place!" she said as Jennifer came over and took the tray as Jessica took Asami's hand "come on" she said as Asami followed her to a back room as she pushed her to a nearby bed "you need a little baby" she said dancing toward Asami "no! no I don't! I'm married to Korra!" she said trying to get up as Jessica pushed her back down and got on top of her "you're not going anywhere" she said as Asami blushed "NO!" she shouted as she struggled to get up as Jessica was completely over her body as she wrapped her arms around her "LET ME GO!" Asami screamed as Jessica grinned "never" she said as Asami cried hard "please...I want Korra to be my first" she sobbed as Jessica hugged her "she will be your first love" Jessica said looking at Asami as Asami looked back at her "what..." she said as Jessica smiled "my friend Pema said that you've been so busy working and trying to forget about your wife that they're worried about you...they say you need to let your feeling's flow and have hope she will return" Jessica said as Asami cried in Jessica's arms "Korra means the world to me...I can't live without her...she is my life...my soul...my everything" Asami sobbed as Jessica held her in her arms as she cried "you know Asami? I'm betting you that Korra is trying hard to come home to you" she said as Asami smiled and hugged Jessica.

"Asami...I'm almost finished...please wait for me" I said as I went to the next area where they said the next monster was supposed to reside as I breathed out and looked around only to find nothing "so...no monster?" I said as I saw a shiny token "okay then" I added as I swam over and picked up the token and put it in my pocket as I looked around and shrugged "well so much for that" I said swimming to the next area as I only found the last place empty as well "what the hell?" I said as I grabbed the third token and stashed it in my pocket as I looked around in confusion "hello? monster? of any kind?" I said as I looked around only to find nothing as I sighed dejectedly "okay then...I got all three tokens and now I'm off" I said as I went up to the stairs of the palace as I came across a slot for the tokens as I inserted all three and proceeded inside the palace as the girl I had seen before was sat on her throne as she saw me "give me my bra back pervert!" I said swimming at her as I grabbed her and wrestled her down to the ground "hey hey watch it!" she said as I blushed "give me my blue bra back now!" I said as I took the bra from her "you're mean!" she said as I blushed red "i...i...i'm not mean! you're a perv for taking my bra!" I said as she grabbed my breasts "I want your body!" she said as I broke her grip and covered myself blushing "I'm married!" I shouted as she took my top off "hey now! stop it!" I said taking my top as she untied my shell bikini "I said stop! " I shouted as I kept my bikini top from floating as I continued pulling my top from her as she giggled "this is fun!" she said as she pulled my pants down "are you trying to get me naked?"  
I said as she nodded "I don't feel comfortable at all!" I said letting go of the top and swimming a bit as I tied my bikini top back up and looking at her "why? here I am looking for the water bending ball and I've been accosted by three women who all want me! but no matter how many times I tell them I'm with someone...they still want to tear my clothes off...or marry me...or...UGH!" I said having enough as I swam over to a bench and sat down "I was a guy for gods sake! a guy! then something happened and this girls spirit and appearance are mine now! and for what? so people can call me a hero? so others can try to kill me? so everything I ever knew could be changed in one day?  
I...I just wanted my old life back...but now? now I just want to be with my wife! I want to make love to her...I want us...to be together" I said as the mermaid came over to me and sat down beside me as she handed me back the top "I can show you where this ball is" she said as I looked at her "sorry...for...you know" she added as I hugged her "sorry for losing it on you...it's just been hard you know?" I said as we both swam past the throne.

"GET UP!" a fire bender soldier said as he grabbed a girl up by her hair and flung her into the wall as she began crying "mommy!" she sobbed as the fire bender grabbed her arm and shoved her down a long hallway full of other kids and teens as the cell door opened and she was thrown in as she noticed a couple of older looking girls in the cell "mommy!" she cried getting up and walking to the bars as she clung to them and tried to look out to see if she could find or hear some form of her mother only to find nothing as I fire bender slammed on the bars causing her to fall back and cry more "hey kid! knock it off!" the fire bender said as one of the girls walked up to him "hey fuck you man!" she said sticking her middle finger up "you wanna die you little brat?" he said as she walked up and kicked him as he opened the gate and punched her in the face "little bitch is gonna learn tonight" he said grabbing her by her hair and dragging her out of the cell as he shut the cell door and dragged her behind the door "man FUCK the fire nation!" the other girl said walking around "they have a stick up our ass and no one's gonna pull it out! who are these losers anyway? fire benders? what the fuck kind of name is fire benders?" she added as she sighed and sat down "I just...I just want to go home" she said laying down on her back as the other girl went up to her "hey there little one...fire nation got you too huh?" she said taking a pack of cigarettes from under her pillow "how old are you?" she said taking a cigarette from the pack and lighting it "thirteen" she said as the girl took a drag "sixteen here...I shouldn't be doing this but since it's the end of the world and my parents already died...being stuck in this shithole with others that were taken from their homes and thrown in here...  
it makes you think" she said taking another drag as the cells began to rattle once more as the cell opened up and another girl was shoved in as the door slammed "fuck this place and fuck the fire nation" she said taking another drag.

"Here it is!" she said as I looked at a huge blue room with a blue ball in the middle "oh great...a callback to the wind trial" I said as I began to think about how to go about it only to see it wasn't like the wind trial at all because I was standing "well then...I'm going then" I said running to the little narrow path as the mermaid tried stopping me as I ran through the path and turned around "hey everything's ok-" I began to say as a fist of water smacked into me as I flew into the wall as another fist of water slammed me into the ground as another fist punched me into the ceiling "WHAT OOF THE OOF HELL OWW IS AUGH HAPPENING?" I screamed as the fists kept punching me as I teleported to the mermaid and gently landed on the ground "SERIOUSLY?!" I screamed as the girl brought her hands up to her face "are you okay?" she asked as I nodded "time to end this!" I said running headlong into the narrow path as a fist came out of nowhere and punched me in the face as I crashed into the wall "great! just great! I'm getting accosted by water fists!" I shouted as I charged at the narrow path again as I made an earth tunnel with my earth bending as the hands crashed through it as I almost reached the ball as a hand grabbed my leg and flung me back into the wall as I fell gently to the ground and got up "what...am...I...doing...WRONG?!" I screamed as the mermaid came up to me "remember what you did when I stole your top the first time we met?" she said as I thought about it "oh yeah! thanks!" I said as I ran at the narrow path and did my fire bending which covered the whole narrow path in smoke as I ducked and made my way forward until I bumped into something as I touched it "this is the-" I began to say as I was lifted up into the air as I turned blue as the fists all came into me as I exploded water out of my hands "good" I said as I landed on my feet "now to wait for the next nightmarish and freakish power" I said as I the mermaid swam over to me "I'm glad you got what you were after!" she said as I nodded "so that path over there?" I said as she sighed "we have no idea what that thing is at the other end" she said as I tilted my head "there's something at the end?" I said as she took my hand and we traveled to the end of the path only to see a black ball in the middle of a circular room "see?" she said as I swam over to it "they say it's a strong metal but I don't believe them" she said as I looked at it more closely as what looked like a scientist merman appeared "yes yes...oh hello there! I am in the middle of researching this metal! it is said to be THE strongest metal ever to exist!" he said as I moved up to it "really?" I said tapping it only to have it shatter as my jaw and the man's dropped through the floor "B...B...B...BUT H...HOW?!" he screamed as I laughed nervously "I...just tapped it...heh" I said as he backed up as I took a look at the now shattered metal as it housed another ball "I wonder what this one is?" I said swimming over and touching it as both me and the ball instantly vanished.

"Asami? time for dinner!" Pema said as Asami lifted up her welder's helmet "I'll be there soon!" she said as Pema sighed as Kya walked up beside her with Tenzin "still no luck huh?" Tenzin said as Pema shook her head "I tried all I could...their love is just too strong" she said smiling but sad at the same time as Tenzin sighed "I don't know what Asami sees in Korra! I mean when she came to me for air bending training I thought ugh this kid? I mean seriously this kid? wants training in air bending from me? but...after a time I did consider her like a part of the family...like my own daughter...well another daughter" he said smiling looking at Asami "you know it's weird...I had thought Korra would have hooked up with Mako...but when Korra told me about the wedding with Asami...I guess I was floored...and happy" he said as Pema hugged him "and now Asami is missing the avatar more than ever...I just hope Korra comes back, I want for her to come back to us...it just doesn't feel right without her here" he added as Pema and Kya smiled "come on big bro, you're showing your sensitive side again!" Kya said as Tenzin laughed "yea...but I still do miss having her around" he said as Asami came out of the shop "hey guys" she said as they all smiled "hey Asami...come on now the food is waiting" Tenzin said as they all walked to the house to eat.

(A/N) where is the avatar? and will Asami ever stop being cute? and will stuff happen in the next episode? these questions will be answered same Korra time same Korra channel! (get it? old batman tv show ending there lol)


End file.
